Twin Diamonds in the Rough  Shipping contest fic
by YellowFan98
Summary: AU. Shingo and Hotaru's families have been taken by Queen Beryl, now alone in the world they must depend on eachother while trying to find the resistance - The only thing taht can help them save their families.
1. Information Page

**Information**

In an AU world where Crystal Tokyo was never founded, the evil Queen Beryl has been resurrected. The eight Sailor Senshi and their Princess are just stories that mothers tell frightened Children to help them get to sleep at night. Every child at the age of five are taken from their homes and forced to either start training for the Army or begin work as a Slave.

All hope seems lost for the people of Earth, yet there is a silver lining to the Cloud, there is a group of people called the Resistance who are against Queen Beryl's rule and they will stop at nothing to get rid of her.

Meanwhile, two completely different children's families have been taken away from them, and they have sworn to save them. But how can young Hotaru and Shingo make any effect on the way Beryl is ruling? Do they have anything to do with the three head members of the Resistance – Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna? And what is this Ginzuishou that Beryl is so keen to get her hands on?

Title: Twin Diamonds in the Rough

Rating: T

Author: YellowFan98

Pairings: Shingo/Hotaru (MisunderstoodShipping), Mamoru/Usagi (DisneyShipping), Seiya/Kakyuu (FireballShipping), Zoicite/Ami (FrozenlakeShipping), Jadeite/Rei (BurningjadeShipping), Nephrite/Makoto (Not Submitting), Kunzite/Minako (LeaderShipping), Luna/Artemis (MauShipping), Yaten/Taiki (TwinstarShipping), Michiru/Haruka (TyphoonShipping) and Setsuna/Motoki (MilkshakeShipping (I ran out of ideas!).

A/N: Hey there! I know that I should be writing all my other fics, but this idea just refused to leave me! And this is also my entry for AwesomeSauce's Shippings contest! I think I've entered too many shippings, so if asked I'll reduce the number! Happy Reading!


	2. Hush, Hotaru

**Twin Diamonds in the Rough**

**Prologue – Hush, Hotaru**

_Hotaru opened her eye, it was the same dream that she had every night; She was standing on the hilltop with nine others – She couldn't see their faces, but she could tell that at least most of them were female – she had no control over her body, it was as if someone else was standing in her body, and she was only watching._

_One of the others said something that Hotaru didn't quite catch. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she looked back to see who it was, but she still couldn't see the person clearly._

"_Don't worry, we'll win like usual." The person comforted, and a soft smile appeared on Hotaru's face._

"_I know, Puo-Mama." Hotaru stated, yet again she couldn't hear the name of the person she'd so readily called her 'Mama'._

"_Come on. We shouldn't wait any longer." The one that was seemingly in the lead stated. Hotaru prepared herself to wake up as she normally did at this point, but she didn't. This was the first time that she'd ever gone beyond this point in her dreams._

_The others moved forwards, but Hotaru didn't, and for a moment she thought that she was back in control of her body, but after trying to walk after the others she found that she was not._

"_Sau! What's wrong?" A voice called, but Hotaru was having a vision. If she hadn't been trying to concentrate on the vision she may have realized that it was a bit odd that she was dreaming that she was having a vision._

Hotaru looked around, she saw the nine people that had been with her on the hilltop, they seemed to be frozen, and they looked like stone statues, they disappeared in mist, and instead they were replaced by four more statues. Their faces were also blurry to Hotaru, but she could tell that two of them were definatly female, one of them was a young boy and the fourth one she wasn't quite sure about.

"Hotaru, it is of great importance that you wake up right now! Your life is in great danger! Wake up!"

Hotaru's eyes opened – this time in real life. She heard shouts, screams and lots of bangs. Her head shot up, she tore the blankets off her, and raced to her bedroom door, but before she had a chance to reach for the handle it opened by itself, and her Papa stepped into her room.

"Hotaru-Hime." He whispered, "I need you to hide, now. You know your little space behind the wardrobe? You need to go there. Go there and stay there until I come back for you, and don't say a word to anyone, do you understand, Hotaru-Hime?"

"P-Papa? Why? What's happening outside?" Hotaru asked.

"I can't tell you right now, Hotaru-Hime, I need to go help everyone else, but I promise as soon as I come back I'll tell you all about it." He promised, "Now go into the wardrobe, quickly."

"Okay, Papa." Hotaru muttered, before walking towards a large wooden wardrobe painted black. She opened the doors and crawled inside, sliding the back of it to the side slightly and crawled through the gap that was made in the back of the wardrobe. She slid the back of it back to its original position, and the last thing she heard before her bedroom door closed was:

"I love you, Hotaru-Hime."

**A/N: I'm evil XD Sorry, Hotaru-Chan, you'll be happy later on! I promise! So, weird dream-sequence and vision at the beginning! You can forget about that, for now. And the mysterious voice that told Hotaru-Chan to wake up, you can forget that too. And, in case you were wondering, Hotaru-Chan's 'Papa' is Professor Tomoe! The good version of him =)**

**Oh yeah, and Happy Birthday for tomorrow, Hotaru-Chan =)**

**So, please review! **


	3. Dead bodies turn into zombies?

**Twin Diamonds in the Rough**

**Chapter One – Dead bodies turn to Zombies? Hotaru finds a friend**

It had been a week since Hotaru had last seen her Papa, and true to her word, she hadn't moved from her hiding place or said a single word. However, the hunger pains were unbearable, to say nothing of her extreme dehydration. And so, on the seventh day of being alone, Hotaru left her Behind-the-Wardrobe hiding place.

'_I'm sorry, Papa, but I have to leave. But I won't speak. I'll keep that part of my promise to you! I swear!' _Hotaru swore mentally.

She gaped as she looked around her bedroom. It was empty. Well, almost empty. The furniture was still there, but everything else. All of her important possessions were gone, her blankets, her clothes, even her carpet was gone from the floor. She fled from her room, and she saw that it was the same in every room. There was no food in the kitchen. Nothing useful was still there.

She ran out of her house, trying to escape what she knew was true. Someone had come. The same person who had ransacked her house had probably taken her Papa. _'I'm going to save him!' _She vowed.

She walked down the empty street, cars were stopped in the middle of the roads, and dustbins were lying on their sides spilling litter everywhere. _'Someone destroyed this whole village!'_

Hotaru ran down the street, and when she got to the end she kept on running. She ran through the grass that made up the OutLands, the place where no one was ever meant to go. Then she saw a sight that made her gag.

A dead body was lying on the floor, in a pool of its own blood. Lifeless eyes looked up at Hotaru, and the body's hand was outstretched, as if it was trying to beg for mercy at its moment of death. The body was so torn up that it was impossible to tell whether it was male or female, Hotaru was sure that if she had eaten anything recently she would have thrown up, but as it was she could only take a fearful step backwards.

Suddenly, the body twitched its hands, and pulled itself up from the floor. Its eyes were still lifeless, and it had a sadistic smile on its face that literally stretched from ear to ear.

"Come here and _play _little girl!" The body – No, Zombie – gargled through the blood in its mouth.

Hotaru was paralyzed with fear as the Zombie took another robotic step forwards, hand still outstretched towards Hotaru, it took another step and Hotaru still couldn't move. The Zombie was about to grab her arm, when a rock hit the back of its neck, causing it to fall forwards, almost landing on Hotaru who as soon as she'd seen it falling had leapt backwards.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, definatly male.

Hotaru looked around for the owner of the voice, yet she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Try up!" The voice called, and Hotaru did as instructed.

The person who had called out to her, and had saved her was standing on a small hill, smirking at her. He had olive-green eyes and sandy-blonde hair. He was smirking down at her.

"Those Zombies are pushovers! They're scary and all, but they're _really _weak!" He stated, "Oh, and before you ask, I'm Tsukino Shingo! Nice to meet you!"

Hotaru just stared at him, and after a few moments his smile wavered, "So? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" He asked.

In an attempt to indicate the fact that she wasn't going to speak to him, Hotaru placed her index finger in front of her mouth.

"Not gonna talk? Ah well! Did you live in that town?" Shingo asked.

Hotaru nodded somberly at him.

"So, those Berylites took your family?" He asked, and Hotaru frowned at the unknown word.

"Ah, I call those thugs under Queen Beryl Berylites! Pretty cool name, don't you think?" Shingo asked, and Hotaru just shrugged in response, "Anyways, the Berylites took my family, My Mama, Papa and my Sister too! They even took my pet cat! What they'd want with a cat is beyond me! I'm going to join the Resistance! They live out here in the OutLands… At least, that's what Usagi-Chan told me, that's my sisters' name, by the way… We should start going now."

Shingo started to walk away, but Hotaru stayed where she was.

"Listen, they did take your family, right?" Shingo asked.

Hotaru nodded.

"And you want to save your family, too?"

Another nod.

"Then you should come find the Resistance, with me! We're not strong enough to take on Beryl and all of her Berylites by ourselves! We need the Resistance' help! So, what do you say? Team?" Shingo asked, offering his hand.

Hotaru paused, before accepting his hand, and nodding again.

**A/N: Not as long as I could have made it, but it's a start, right? So, I know that Shingo is OOC, and Hotaru is, too, but I have an excuse! Shingo's like that because he's been on his own for so long, and he's finally met another person again! He should be more Shingo-y as he gets used to Hotaru, and as for Hotaru, well, this is a much younger Hotaru compared to the one we're used to, I haven't said it, but she's about six or seven in this! (A very brave little girl XD)**

**Oh yeah, in case you're wondering the Senshi **_**will **_**be in here! Just not until much later!**

**So, as an apology for the late update, there is a **_**Double Chapter Bonus**_**! Next Chapter is already up =)**


	4. Who is Sailor Saturn?

**Twin Diamonds in the Rough**

**Chapter Two – Hotaru's haunted by a dream! Who is Sailor Saturn?**

_Hotaru opened her eyes, and instantly knew that she was dreaming. She wasn't quite sure where she was, as she could barely see her hand in front of her face due to a thick, white fog. She looked around for a few moments, before choosing a random direction to walk off in, however as she heard approaching footsteps she whirled around, and saw a girl a bit older than her._

_The girl looked strangely familiar, but Hotaru just passed it off as the fact that the girl looked almost exactly like her. The girl was wearing a Sailor Uniform, the skirt and collar was purple, while the bows were black. On her bow on the front, she had a violet heart. She also had a choker which was purple with a yellow star on it. She was wearing a pair of white earrings, a pair of mainly white gloves, with purple tops and purple boots. She was also wearing a Tiara with a white gem in the middle; however, the thing that drew Hotaru's stare wasn't any of this, but the item that the girl was carrying._

_She was carrying a large axe-like object, but Hotaru knew that it was not an axe, but a Glaive. The other girls amethyst eyes softened as she saw how scared Hotaru was._

"_Are you alright?" The other girl asked, "I didn't mean to frighten you."_

"_I-I'm alright." Hotaru stuttered, eyes still wide._

_The other girl smiled softly and nodded, muttering something that Hotaru couldn't quite catch. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before Hotaru gathered up her courage and asked the question that she'd been wondering since she'd first seen the girl._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Sailor Saturn." Sailor Saturn stated, and although she hadn't thought that it was possible, Hotaru's eyes widened even more._

"_A Sailor Senshi?" Hotaru asked, "But that's impossible! I was told that they were all dead!"_

_Sadness entered Sailor Saturn's features and her smile faltered, "Hai. I am a Sailor Senshi, and we did all die."_

"_But how are you here?" Hotaru asked her courage was growing as she realized Sailor Saturn wouldn't hu_

"_This is my home. The Fourth Dimension, I can't leave here until I am needed." Sailor Saturn explained, "I guard the Door to the Afterlife."_

"_You-you mean Heaven, right?" Hotaru asked, confused once again._

"_Hai." Sailor Saturn replied, but this time she didn't explain._

"_Why am I here?" Hotaru asked, half to herself._

"_Because you are Tomoe Hotaru. And you've been having strange dreams, ne?" Although Sailor Saturn ended with a question, it was more of a statement._

"_How do you know that?" Hotaru asked, confused._

"_I can't tell you that. Just, trust in yourself. Your instincts won't fail you." Sailor Saturn stated, and everything started to swirl, signifying the dream was drawing to an end, "Sayonara, Tomoe Hotaru."_

When Hotaru opened her eyes, she could still hear Sailor Saturn's voice echoing around her head and see her Amethyst eyes seemed to be burned permanently to the back of her skull.

**A/N: **

**Translations:**

**Ne – No. I've also seen it be used at the end of a sentence like the English word right.**

**Hai – Yes.**

**Senshi – Guardian/warrior**

**So, to say sorry for the long wait I've given you two chapters at once! You better be happy XD Just kidding, anyways, just so AwesomeSauce knows: I'm not entering this into the contest anymore (Sorry!) I'll never get it finished in time, even though you haven't set a date, I know that my updates will probably be few and far between (I will get this finished, though!) so instead, I'll be writing One-Shots.**

**Yup, I've probably just got rid of my only reviewer =/ Ah well, I'm still gonna complete this *Shrugs* whoever updates this chapter gets a Hotaru Plushie!**


	5. A secret base underground?

**Twin Diamonds in the Rough**

**Chapter Three – A Secret base under the ground?**

Hotaru shook the image of the 'dead' Sailor Senshi from her head, although she couldn't shake the feeling that she should have recognized her. She looked up and noticed Shingo looking at her with a quizzical expression on his face. Her thoughts about Sailor Saturn drifted out of her mind as the present situation returned to her – their mission to find the Resistance.

"You were having a dream, weren't you? You kept muttering in your sleep." Shingo stated.

Hotaru frowned; it seemed that her mind didn't realize how important her vow of silence was, if she had been speaking out loud. _I hope this doesn't mean that I can't speak in dreams anymore. _Hotaru thought worriedly.

"We should get going, I heard voices outside the house earlier. I think they saw my shadow, so they might come back later." Shingo stated, and made his way to the door of the bare room they occupied.

Hotaru followed suit, she rubbed her eyes and stretched before standing up and following the older child out of the house. They walked down the dirt parth that led to The OutLands in silence, the only sound was their worn out shoes on the floor, until once again they reached the OutLands, and once again they began walking aimlessly, hoping that they'd stumble across something unusual that would signal The Resistance' secret base.

And, as usual, Shingo began to talk "I know that it's not going to be easy to find," He started, "So we need to keep a lookout, anything even slightly odd-looking we have to inspect! Like… Like that rock."

Shingo pointed at something to Hotaru's side, and she turned to see what he was pointing at, it was a rock. A rather large rock, but it was still just a rock, and although Hotaru stared at it, she could see nothing out of the ordinary about it.

Shingo, however, could see something that she couldn't and he walked right up to it and picked it up. He examined it for a few moments before sighing, "Nope. It's just an ordinary rock"

He dropped it on the ground and it made a thud, but Hotaru could have sworn that she heard a quiet 'Beep', they both heard a loud creaking noise and the ground beneath their feet started to shake, for a few moments they were still, stairing at the ground in fear, before Hotaru ran away in fright. She frowned when she noticed the ground was no longer shaking.

She turned towards Shingo, and saw that he was no longer standing where he had been, she looked around for a few moments before noticing a slowly closing hole in the floor, she walked up to it and saw that it lead to what appeared to be a slide, she heard Shingo moaning coming from the bottom of it, and after brief consideration, she jumped down it.

**A/N: I know, VERY short chapter. Sorry! It was the best place to end it. I'm also sorry, because the next chapter won't be any longer =/ but luckily, this is where the story starts to get more interesting =) **


	6. Has the Resistance been found?

**Chapter Four – Has the Resistance been found? New friends underground**

After Hotaru landed, she was on her feet almost instantly. She looked around and saw Shingo brushing himself; he looked up and smiled at her.

"You okay?" He asked, to which Hotaru nodded, "Good. We might have found The Resistance! Come on! Let's go look around!"

Shingo turned, and walked away causing Hotaru to half run after him. They were in a sort of gloomy tunnel, there was water dripping from the ceiling causing a constant dripping noise that was slowly driving both children insane. Hotaru heard something scurrying past her and looked down just in time to see the tail of a rat disappear out of her eyesight. The duo kept walking, both of them getting steadily more scared.

Suddenly, a loud splash could be heard which caused both children to jump. They froze for a few minutes, and Shingo let out a sigh of relief when no other sounds could be heard, but as they prepared to carry on walking they heard footsteps and voices. Shingo frantically looked around and he saw a crevice in the wall, he grabbed Hotaru's head and pulled her into the gap before he entered as well, keeping his back to the outside of the wall to try and blend in.

"I'm telling you! I definatly saw something!" One voice insisted as the footsteps got nearer.

"Right. What would anyone be doing down here? Surely Ami-Chan would have noticed if someone entered the Sewer." The second voice replied, clearly not believing anything the first voice said. As neither child could see the two people, they didn't know for sure if they were male or female, but if they had to guess they'd both guess that the voices belonged to teenage girls.

"I know what I saw, Rei-Chan! And I saw two people walking down here!" The first voice insisted, Hotaru had the image of the owner of the second voice rolling her eyes.

"Hai, hai! I believe you!" The second voice exclaimed.

"No you do- Hey, Rei-Chan! What's that?"

The two children held their breath, and Shingo flinched when one of the people touched his back. He turned around to face them slowly with wide eyes. Hotaru peered out from behind him, and saw two teenage girls.

The owner of the first voice was taller than both Hotaru and Shingo, but that was to be expected as both of them were younger than her. She had very long, blond hair that fell just past her waist, with a red bow tied on the top. As well as that, she had baby blue eyes, pale skin and delicate features, but no matter how delicate she looked, Hotaru was sure that she would be a strong fighter.

The owner of the second voice looked rather similar to the first girl; she had long, black hair with a slight purple tint, and amethyst eyes. To people who didn't know her, she could probably get away with being introduced as Hotaru's big sister. She had strict features, which gave Hotaru the impression that she was very short-tempered.

"See! I told you that I saw someone!" The first girl exclaimed.

The second girl ignored the first, and looked at the two children, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Well, I'm Tsukino Shingo, and we're here to find the Resistance!" Shingo replied, trying to keep a brave face.

"And? What's your name?" The second girl asked Hotaru.

"Ano, she doesn't really speak… I think she's a mute…" Shingo trailed off, Hotaru could tell that he was very nervous.

"Why do you want to find The Resistance?" The second girl asked, but before Shingo could reply, the first girl spoke.

"Geez, Rei-Chan! You don't have to be so mean!" The first girl exclaimed, before smiling at the children, "I'm Aino Minako, and this grump is my battle partner, Hino Rei, nice to meet you!"

"Minako-Chan, they could be Beryl's spies!" Rei exclaimed.

"I doubt that, Rei-Chan! The Goddess of Love is never wrong! They're not spies!" Minako argued.

"What does that have to do with love?" Rei mumbled, before raising her voice, "Fine, let's take them to Haruka-Taichou, he'll know what to do."

Minako giggled slightly at what Rei said, leaving Rei slightly confused. "Come on then, kiddies! Let's go!" Minako exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Shingo asked.

Minako smiled at him, and replied, "We're going to find the Resistance!"

_Translations:_

_Hai – yes_

_Ano – Well; erm_

_-Chan – Honorific used for young children, boyfriends or girls._

_-Taichou – Honorific meaning 'Captain'_

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! And sorry that this chapter isn't that good! I swear that it'll get better when Haruka appears (The chapter after next). As you may have noticed, Rei-Chan still thinks that Haruka-Kun is a guy XD That's why Minako-Chan giggled, if you didn't realize…**

**I have a series of one-shots (So far there's only one…) About different holidays and Birthdays with the Senshi! You should check it out =)**

**Next Time: We have an interlude! Being chased by the Berylites, a young lady is saved by a cloaked stranger, but can this stranger be trusted? Some of our enemies will be revealed! Don't miss 'Interlude One: Escaping from the Castle! Who is the cloaked stranger?'**


	7. Interlude One: Escaping the Castle

**Interlude One: Escaping from the castle! Who is the cloaked stranger?**

In the dark of night, a single figure could be seen running away from a large castle. Soon, the first figure is joined by another two, who seem to be chasing it. The first figure is a teenage girl, probably about fourteen or fifteen. She has a strange colour of hair, inky blue. Her inky blue hair is very short, and barely falls to her shoulders. She has deep blue eyes which are swimming with fear, and a small face.

She turned to look behind her to see how far her pursuers were from her, and she saw in shock that they were almost upon her. Her pursuers look rather strange; the first one had white hair with one Odango on either side of her head, with a small amount of hair coming from them. The Odango's have pink covers that only cover half of them. She had grey eyes and golden beads in a band on her forehead. She wears a necklace, also with these beads, but bigger ones. She wears an almost completely white outfit, with a few black bows decorating it. The strange thing about her was not her hair, eyes or outfit, bit the stringy white tail she had.

The second pursuer was no more normal, her hair could not be seen due to the strange black hat-like object on her head. The object had two cat ears on the top of it, each with a plat coming off the top and joining further down. The hat-like object also had three rows of three bells, which ended in a golden star. She had amber eyes, and was wearing a bell around her neck. Her outfit was no less odd then the first pursuers, it had a line of bells going down the middle, and a large bow with a bell in the center. She wore black gloves with a red stripe at the top, and a grey skirt. Like the other pursuer, she had a tail, but hers was a jet-black cats tail.

The first pursuer laughed, and yelled, "You won't escape us! You should have just stayed with the others!"

The teenage girl started running faster, and her pursuers began to fall back. The girl started to run out of energy, and the pursuers started to catch up with her again. She looked around desperately in fear, as she entered a woodland area, she began to feel hopeful again, as she could probably lose her pursuers there, but they knew exactly where she was going, and they were beginning to catch up. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers. The girl looked up and saw another person running beside her, wearing a long, black cloak with its face in a shadow.

"Come with me." The cloaked person stated. The girl couldn't work out whether the person was male or female, as the voice seemed neutral to gender.

The girl thought for a moment, before following the cloaked person. The sounds of her pursuers began to fade as did the woodland.

"Thank you." The girl stated, smiling shakily at her rescuer, "I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't come along."

"Don't thank me." The cloaked figure stated, before removing the cloak. All that could be heard in the forest was a single loud scream, followed by silence.

…

Inside a building, within a small cage, was a black cat. The cat had a golden crescent moon on its forehead, and it appeared to be sleeping. Suddenly, it jerked to life, opening its ruby red eyes.

"No… Mercury…" it breathed, sadness evident in its tone.

It glanced up as figures walked past the cage, none of them even looking back at the feline prisoner.

"Why… Why is she hunting the Senshi like this? First Sailor Moon, now Sailor Mercury… Please, everyone, don't let yourselves get caught. Queen Serenity, if you're looking down at this, please help me. I can't do anything here, but please… save the Senshi…"

…

On the worn tarmac road, a white cat looked up at the full moon, blue eyes bright with un-shed tears, "I promise, I'll save you" It breathed.

Footsteps could be heard coming its way, and it leapt onto a nearby wall to avoid being found, "I promise that I'll save you…Luna…"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it was just an Interlude! So, Luna, Artemis and Ami-Chan have been introduced this chapter, along with Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Iron Mouse, however those two Animamates aren't going by their previous names!**

**You all know where those Mauians are now! I hate how in so many fanfics people just leave Luna and Artemis out! They're part of the Senshi team too, ya know! They'll play relatively important parts in this, but Diana won't be making an appearance, neither will Chibiusa or the Asteroid Senshi.**

**What's happened to Sailor Moon, you may ask, well, since Sailor Moon is Tsukino Usagi, and we know that Shingo's family was taken away by Beryl it's safe to say that Beryl has her! Poor Usagi-Chan!**

**Next Time: Hotaru and Shingo finally arrive at the Resistance, and meet Michiru-Taichou and Haruka-Taichou, and now they must train to save their families! Don't miss 'Chapter Five: Finally! The Resistance!'**


	8. Finally! The Resistance!

**Chapter Five: Finally! The Resistance!**

After a few minutes of walking, the quartet finally made it to a pair of large, wooden doors. Rei stepped forward and placed her hand on one of the doors, and they swung open revealing a hall with loads of people running and walking about. Hotaru stared at it in awe since she'd never seen that many people before. One of them, an older teenage boy… or girl, Hotaru wasn't too sure, came up to them.

"Hey Rei-San, Minako-San, who are they?" He, or she, asked.

"Oh! Haruka-Taichou! We were about to come looking for you!" Rei exclaimed, "We found them in The Tunnel. They said that they were looking for The Resistance."

"I see. And why were you looking for us?" It asked, sending a dazzling smile at Hotaru, who blushed faintly.

"Our families were kidnapped by Beryl, and we decided that The Resistance could help us save them." Shingo responded.

"Alright then! You can train with us, and learn how to fight, then we might help you save your families during one of our raids." It stated, still smiling.

"Allow me to do a reading of you." A new voice stated, another teenage girl walked up to the boy/girl. She had wavy, aqua-marine hair that fell just past her shoulders, she was rather beautiful, and held her body with the utmost grace.

Shingo frowned slightly, before asking what she meant.

"Ah, of course, you don't know. You see, most, if not all, of The Resistance have a Special Aura, which means they can control certain things, you'd probably call it Magic. At the current level I'm at, I can sense if you have any Special Aura just be being in the same room, however, I can only sense the strength if I do a Reading, just give me your hand I'll be able to sense how strong your Special Aura is." She explained.

"Oh, alright." Shingo replied, and held out his hand. The girl took his hand and closed her eyes, and after a few moments she opened them again.

"You're aura is currently rather weak, however, it has the capacity to be extremely strong, probably as strong as Haruka or mine." She stated and Hotaru worked out that the name of the boy/girl was Haruka.

"Now, may I Read you?" She asked Hotaru who gave a slight nod in reply.

She repeated what she'd done with Shingo, but this time it took longer, and after a few moments Hotaru started to panic slightly.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine; she's just having a vision." A voice stated, coming from behind the group. Hotaru turned her head slightly to see the newcomer, the newcomer had long, dark green hair with a single Odango on top, she had ruby red eyes and was also beautiful, but in a different way to the other girl.

"Setsuna-San." Haruka greeted, "Can you tell what sort of things she's seeing?" Despite the calm expression on Haruka's face, Hotaru could tell that she/he was actually very worried inside.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a strong one, as I can't sense anything from it. It may last a while." Setsuna replied, slight worry was also in her voice.

Hotaru began to panic, naturally thinking that it was her fault that the girl was having this Vision, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Setsuna smiling down at her.

"Don't worry, even if it was your fault, Michiru-San is probably seeing something very important, so you shouldn't worry." Setsuna stated, causing Hotaru to feel a bit less worried.

Michiru opened her eyes and smiled weakly, causing Haruka to let out a sigh of relief. "What did you see?" Haruka asked.

"It was nothing important. Just a voice and a few faces." She replied vaguely, before looking at Hotaru, "You have a very strong Special Aura. I think that it would be best if both you and your friend had an Aura test tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure?" Minako asked, frowning slightly, "I mean, they only just arrived, surely you should wait until they get used to everything first."

"I'm sure, Minako-San, they want to save their families, don't you, Shingo-Kun, Hotaru-Chan." She retorted.

Hotaru's eyes widened at the use of her name, and Michiru offered her a slight smile. "I said I heard a voice; it told me who you are."

Hotaru smiled, at least from now on people would use her name. Shingo grinned down at her, "Hey, I guess we know your name now, Hotaru-Chan!"

"Follow us! We'll show you a place where you can sleep!" Minako exclaimed, and ran away from the group towards another door.

"Come on then." Rei stated, smiling. Hotaru, Shingo and Rei then ran off in the direction that Minako had disappeared towards, leaving Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru behind.

"Michiru-San, what did you see?" Setsuna asked softly.

"I can't be sure, Setsuna-San, but something evil is coming, something even worse than Queen Beryl, and we'll be powerless to stop it.

**Later, in Hotaru and Shingo's room**

Hotaru and Shingo's room was quite nice, it had a picture on the wall made to look like a window showing a night sky with a moon shining high overhead with a few stars around it. It also had a desk, two notepads, several pens and pencils and a bunk bed. Hotaru was lying on the bottom of the bunk bed on her back, staring at the mattress above her.

"I can't believe that we've found Th Resistance, Hotaru-Chan." Shingo whispered, "I guess we'll be able to save our families soon, and everything will go back to normal… I'm sure you'd get on really well with Usagi-Chan…"

After a few minutes, Hotaru heard Shingo snoring lightly, and she smiled, things were looking good. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and after a few more minutes, Hotaru was fast asleep.

**Translations**

-San – An honorific used for someone you don't know very well to show respect.

-Chan – An honorific used mainly for girls.

-Kun – An honorific used mainly for boys.

-Taichou – An honorific meaning 'Captain'.

**A/N: So, Haruka-Kun, Michiru-Chan and Setsuna-Chan have appeared in this chapter! Now the Outer Senshi team has all been introduced, the only Senshi that haven't appeared yet are Mako-Chan and Usagi-Chan =) I've also finally written a 1,000 word chapter! Go me! Not much else to say this chapter, except please review =)**

**Next time: Sailor Saturn returns in a dream to Hotaru, warning her of the Great Darkness which is approaching, but Hotaru doesn't have much time to wonder what it means as Shingo and herself are having their Special Aura tested! This test will decide who they'll be training under, Setsuna, Haruka or Michiru! Tune in next time for Chapter Six 'Premonition of Darkness? Testing Chamber Destruction!'**


End file.
